In the food industry and in the pharmaceutical industry it is frequently necessary to package individual packages or packs, especially blister packs, strip packs or the like in folding boxes or cartons.
In these fields so necessary to health, well-being and even survival of the consumer, the requirements for control and monitoring of the packaging process are extremely high. This is especially the case with pharmaceutical products since all pharmaceutical products must be packaged with the utmost care to ensure that the requisite number of items are provided, that the quality is maintained and that, indeed the packaging process can proceed with the minimum of handling or delay. It is desirable but even required by law or regulation not only that the packaging process proceed without error or defect but also that the packaging process steps as well as the characteristics of the product packaged and the informational material inserted be documented so that, if necessary, problems can be traced back or documented events communicated to appropriate authority.